Satellite broadcasting of information may involve substantial infrastructure to deliver signals to terrestrial client devices. For example, a plurality of ground-based microwave transmitters may transmit information to a plurality of satellites along a communication uplink. The plurality of satellites may be in geostationary orbit in a corresponding plurality of orbital slots. Each satellite may retransmit the information toward ground locations as one or more satellite transponder signals via a radio frequency (RF) communication downlink. An outdoor unit (ODU), usually mounted to a building housing the client device, may receive the one or more satellite transponder signals and convert the carrier frequency of each transponder signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The client device may send a tuning request to the ODU or an intermediary device, such as a Single-Wire Multiswitch (SWM). The tuning request may include a requested transponder. In response, the IF signal or a particular transponder from the IF signal may be delivered to a client device. Accordingly, a tuner of the client device may then tune to a particular center frequency of the IF signal or the transponder signal in order to properly receive a particular channel.
Down-conversion from RF to an IF signal may introduce frequency instability. That is, due to factors such as temperature and humidity, the intermediate center frequency of the down-converted signal may drift. Furthermore, depending on a transponder type, the transponder signals of interest may have different transmission bandwidths. Thus, in an effort to be compatible with multiple transponder types and to allow for frequency down-conversion drift, a SWM channel of the SWM device may include a default bandwidth that is wider than the transmission bandwidth of the desired transponder signal. The SWM device may be adjusted to attenuate or remove signals outside the transmission bandwidth of the desired transponder. Such adjustments may improve the performance of the SWM device by improving signal to noise, increasing the maximum cable run length, relaxing the requirements for channel output power, etc.